


Secret Sansta

by Lizzie_Tempest



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), I Don't Even Know, Sans - Freeform, Stargazing, Two OCs - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, XD, love him anyway, meteor shower, sans is a clueless bean when it comes to human stuff lol, secret sansta, star signs, still don't know how to tag, this was a secret sansta gift for someone on DeviantArt, wanted to post it here as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest
Summary: Sans finds out about star signs





	Secret Sansta

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Hope 2019 is treating everyone great! Mine has sucked so far! But, onwards and upwards! 
> 
> Like the tags say, I wrote this as a Secret Sansta present for someone on DeviantArt. My art sucks, but my writing is somewhat better. So I wanted to post this here lol.
> 
> (btw, if anyone has any ideas for what I can officially call this, tell me in the comments!)
> 
> Thanks ariinya14 for being an awesome beta *hugs*
> 
> Oh! And come bother me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lizzie-tempest  
> It's mostly stuff that's just been reblogged...

It was quiet.

 

It had been quiet when the house was empty.  Because then he couldn't hear his brother pottering away in the kitchen.  Couldn't hear the comforting, cheerful hum that came from Papyrus as he would wash dishes or prepare spaghetti.  Without Papyrus, the house was silent.  It reminded him too much of the genocide runs.

 

The Underground had been silent then, as well.  During the genocide runs.  When he had walked through the different areas, finding dust and silence and heartbreak.

 

That was one thing that Sans liked about the surface.

 

It was loud.

 

It could be quiet.  Sometimes the amount of noise would overwhelm him, and Papyrus would find him hiding in his room, blankets wrapped around himself to soothe any anxiety that would suddenly sneak up on him.  His brother always managed to talk him down from fully panicking.  Papyrus was really cool like that.

 

That was why Sans was always able to relax in little moments like these.  Late at night, insects chirping while the slight breeze rustled the branches of the trees.  It was a different kind of quiet.  The kind of quiet that said: "Hey, it's okay to relax.  Nothing's wrong.  Everything's alright".

 

The skeleton didn't stop himself from allowing his eyelights to wander back to the house that he shared with his brother.  The white pinpricks relaxed, becoming slightly fuzzy with affection as he spotted the silhouette of Papyrus dancing.  The taller skeleton must've started playing a Mettaton CD, or he was watching a musical on the TV again.  Paps had become rather fond of Disney movies, after all.

 

Sans chuckled and shook his skull, crossing his arms behind his head as he grinned.  He wished he had his phone with him so that he could've recorded that.  His other friends would've loved to have seen it.  He felt himself relax even more.

 

Papyrus was safe.  Everyone was alright.

 

And it was with this thought that Sans' eyelights were drawn back to the night sky.

 

His brother knew what tonight meant to Sans and so had prepared dinner a little earlier.  He'd just started washing the dishes when Sans had opened the door to the back yard.

 

They were lucky that they had so much space, and that the house they had bought had a yard that led out into the woods.  It allowed Sans to have a place where he could go to clear his head sometimes.  When it all became too much, and the comfort of his bedroom wouldn't grant him any peace of mind, the quiet of the woods behind his house provided him with the perfect sanctuary.

 

Of course, he only had to walk about ten paces into the trees before finding a clearing.  Just big enough to relax in, with a view of the house (which kept Sans' mind at ease).  And, of course, a perfect view of the sky.  Especially on a clear night.  And there was nothing that Sans loved doing more than just gazing at the stars.

 

He never thought that he would ever get to see them.  Not once.  There was never any point to hope for stars with the genocide runs.  And when the kid decided to spare everyone, the barrier would break.  But then he would wake up in his bed in Snowdin.  The sun had still been setting.  They wouldn't even let it get to night before resetting and starting again.

 

That's why he cherished the stars more than anything on the surface.

 

So naturally, when he overheard some of his co-workers talking about something called 'star signs' in the kitchen at work, he couldn't help but be a little interested.

 

Sans allowed his mind to wander back to what happened.

 

_They had laughed when he first asked, thinking that the question was part of a new joke he was working on.  Sans had blinked, smile slightly strained as he waited for the laughter to die down.  Which it had, once they realized he was being serious._

 

_Sans realized then that they must've forgotten that there was a time when he had never seen the stars.  And he couldn't help but be slightly happy about that.  Ever since he started working at the restaurant with Papyrus, washing dishes, his co-workers had been...wary of him.  They all loved his brother, as they should.  He had improved with his spaghetti quite a bit and had even started mastering other dishes.  However, they seemed to walk on eggshells around Sans.  His jokes and puns must've finally paid off._

 

_For the next hour or so, the two women attempted to explain star signs to Sans, all while he nodded along and washed the dishes.  Eventually, though, he couldn't help but blurt out one question that had been on his mind since the start._

 

_"wait, wait.  you're telling me these star sign things.  they can tell the future?  ya kidding me, right?  ya gotta be pulling my leg."_

 

_Martha and Tess just giggled.  They knew that Sans was the older brother.  But sometimes they just couldn't believe how clueless he was when it came to human customs.  He had been a complete embarrassed mess when Valentine's Day came around, and the restaurant had placed hearts around to help set a romantic atmosphere.  Sans had covered Papyrus' eyes and had explained that the hearts symbolized 'souls' to monsters; something that was very intimate and sacred.  He'd stared at the floor the whole time, and neither brother left the kitchen that entire evening._

 

_Sans joked around so much that it was rather easy to forget that he was a monster sometimes._

 

_The two women pulled out the magazine that they had been looking at, flipping to the two back pages and showed Sans.  When he looked, there appeared to be a list of some kind.  There were twelve names with dates written underneath.  And then there were a few sentences for each one.  The skeleton narrowed his sockets.  This was how it saw into the future?  A few sentences in a magazine?  He almost wanted to laugh at how obviously fake it was.  But Martha and Tess were nice.  He didn't want to make fun of something they believed in.  It wouldn't be fair.  Especially when they had been nothing but kind and patient with him and Papyrus. "_

 

_m'kay.  how does it work?"_

 

_"You find your star sign.  And you read what it says.  That's it."_

 

_Sans raised a brow bone._

 

_"wait, so everyone has a different one?  you don't just read the one that adds up with what date it is?"_

 

_Tess giggled, trying to hide her smile behind her hand.  The skeleton couldn't help but feel stupid, and he could feel his skull burning.  A peek at the mirror out of the corner of his socket confirmed that he had lit up like a blueberry._

 

_"No, sweetie.  You see Virgo here?  That's my star sign because my birthday is between those two dates there, see?  Let's find yours!  When's your birthday?"_

 

_Sans muttered out an embarrassed "16th october".  Martha smiled kindly._

 

_"You're a Libra."_

 

_Needless to say, that didn't mean a thing to Sans.  At all.  And when he didn't understand something, there was only one thing he could do to change that.  By researching what he didn't understand._

 

_Which was how he found himself spending countless hours of his free time in the library, trying to figure out these star sign things.  And more importantly, what made him a Libra.  He was actually a little surprised with what he found in the books he took out.  Some of the things were hitting pretty close to home._

 

_Apparently, Libras could be good judges.  Sans didn't know whether that was a genuine trait of his star sign or if it was the universe making fun of his role in the Underground.  It was also the shortest constellation, another reminder of how short he was compared to the other monsters.  Libras liked music, and Sans had to admit that he did enjoy playing the trombone.  Libras were fair-minded, would avoid confrontations, hate violence and injustice and were also insecure._

 

_So far, everything seemed to be adding up.  He couldn't help but feel more than a little unnerved.  He shook his skull and carried on reading._

 

_Huh.  Libras were most compatible with Aries and Sagittarius.  Taking a quick look at the brief summary for Aries didn't ring any bells.  It sounded a little like Undyne, but the dates didn't add up to her birthday.  So he looked at Sagittarius instead.  Sans couldn't help the genuine laughter that escaped him._

 

_Sagittarius was a curious and energetic sign.  Generous and idealistic in nature, loved to travel and be outdoors, while being impatient and tactless when needing to say something (through no fault of their own).  They're enthusiastic and open-minded, willing to do anything to achieve their goals.  Their lucky color was blue.  Their lucky day was Thursday.  And anyone born between November 22nd and December 21 would be a Sagittarius._

 

_There was only one monster that Sans knew who fit all of that.  Only this monster would be born on November 29th, a Thursday.  Only this monster would have magic that was their lucky color.  Yes, only Papyrus could be a Sagittarius and the star sign that Sans would be most compatible with._

 

He couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he gazed back at the night sky before him.  He'd been memorizing the constellations using star charts from the library, committing to memory the exact places where each star sign would be.

 

He allowed his eyelights to wander, searching.  Hmm... he was sure that it would be visible tonight.  Ah!  There!  He could see it now.  Libra.  It really was pretty small.  At least compared to the other signs and some of the other constellations he had managed to find.  Over to the right of Libra, there was Virgo.  To the left and curving downwards was Scorpio.  And if Sans continued following the constellations... yep.  Scorpio was right in between the two constellations he really cared about, blocking Sagittarius from being right next to Libra.  Ah well.  His brother's sign was pretty big.  It would be able to see his sign just fine.

 

Sans grinned as he stared upwards.  His brother's sign was so cool.  He supposed his must be as well if it was most compatible with it.

 

His eyelights grew larger with excitement as something streaked across the sky.  It was beginning!  Now, this was what he was really waiting for!

 

Sans reached into his inventory, pulling out a bottle of ketchup and a few bags of potato chips.  He couldn't afford to be hungry when watching something so amazing, after all.  It's not every night that there was a meteor shower.  Or shooting stars, as Frisk would call them.

 

Naturally, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch.  Something about "stars" flying through the atmosphere, creating the streaks of light and causing humans all around to wish on them.  Sans had seen a lot of different magic in his time, but this was what he thought was truly magical.

 

And as he lay there in the clearing, munching on potato chips with a big, goofy grin on his skull, the skeleton couldn't help but wonder.

 

Why on earth would humans ever take this for granted?  Why couldn't they see the magic that he saw in the sky, instead of the magic that the monsters used?

 

Sans wasn't sure if he would ever find out.  But he was definitely going to enjoy every moment of this.

 

And he prayed to whatever god might be listening that the kid wouldn't take this away from him.


End file.
